The present invention relates generally to systems for processing envelopes and the like, and more particularly to a novel system for automatic in-line printing, numbering, dating, collating and packaging of a substantially continuous flow of envelopes in the form of primary envelopes between which insert envelopes may be selectively positioned as the primary envelopes are conveyed along a predetermined path.
It is a conventional practice in many organizations, and particularly church congregations, to provide envelopes to members in which regular donations or offerings may be made for financial support. In the case of church offerings, the envelopes are generally of smaller size, such as approximately 31/4.times.61/4 inch rectangular shape, than conventional letter size envelopes. The front face of each envelope is commonly imprinted with the name of the church and frequently the particular purpose of the envelope, such as "Weekly Offering". A set of such envelopes is generally contained within a carton, with each envelope being serially numbered and dated to indicate the date on which the envelope is to be used. Frequently, one or more insert or special envelopes are intermixed in selected date order with the main offertory envelopes so as to remind the church member of a particular church activity or special offering during the church year.
Traditionally, envelopes, such as offertory envelopes, which are to be packaged as primary envelopes in predetermined order in relatively small individualized cartons have been prepared by printing desired indicia on each envelope at a first operating station, and thereafter transporting a quantity of the printed envelopes to a separate inserter station for either manual or mechanical insertion of special insert envelopes at selected positions between the primary envelopes. In accordance with known prior practices, the primary envelopes are printed with particular customer indicia, such as the name and/or logo of the organization, by means of a print cylinder as they are fed from a hopper onto a conveyor for transfer to the inserter station. Prior to reaching the inserter station, the primary envelopes are further printed with the date on which the envelope is to be used, and a serial number common to each envelope in a given set. This requires that the insert envelopes be pre-printed to indicate not only the particular event for which they are to be used, such as a Thanksgiving offering, but also the date of the corresponding event and a serial number matching the serial number printed on the primary envelopes making up the set into which the insert envelopes will be inserted. Thereafter, the envelopes are collated into sets and packaged into individualized cartons.
A significant drawback in the aforedescribed manner in which primary and insert envelopes and the like have heretofore been printed and collated is that should a particular job or "run" of envelopes be changed, such as by reducing the number of primary and insert envelopes which are to make up a given set, substantial waste is incurred due to the pre-printed but unused insert envelopes. A further drawback is that the prior techniques have required relatively high labor intensity which contributes significant expense to the effort of soliciting contributions from church members. Since the use of such offertory envelopes is widespread and entails substantial numbers of envelopes, it will be appreciated that significant cost reductions can be realized if the process of printing primary envelopes, selectively inserting special insert envelopes between the primary envelopes, sequential numbering and dating, and collating and packaging into individualized cartons can be improved so as to reduce both waste and the labor cost factor.